Generations
by PrairieLily
Summary: Jimmy earns a privilege from Ducky, and finds himself explaining why he must refuse it.  ONESHOT.


**Generations**

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, except for Ryan Levine. No infringement intended.

**Summary:** Jimmy earns a privilege from Ducky, and finds himself explaining why he must refuse it.

**Author's Note:** Oneshot. No case to speak of, the body is just a plot device and the case surrounding it isn't explored.

* * *

"Any ideas Doctor?" Gibbs asked, trying to be patient. The medical examiner knelt beside the body that lay before him, saying nothing for a moment as he studied one of his instruments.

"Liver temp is inconclusive Gibbs. It's registering way too low for the condition of the body. I'll have to use some other method to determine the approximate time of death." Gibbs nodded, satisfied for the moment.

Dr. Jimmy Palmer stood upright, stretching his lean body to his full height. Standing before Gibbs, towering just a few inches above the team's leader, he added, "The cause of death seems a bit too obvious though. It appears to be accidental, yet the body is way too cold. In fact, if you look here," he said, kneeling down to point out an area on the victim's face, and gesturing Gibbs to follow, "if I didn't know any better, that looks almost like freezer burn. One thing I did learn fairly quickly though was to never assume anything when it comes to dead bodies and hinky circumstances."

Gibbs smiled without humour. "Makes sense, Jimmy. Let me guess… you'll know more once you get him home."

Jimmy glanced down, thinking for just a moment. He looked back up at Gibbs and simply nodded as he motioned his assistant over to help bag the body.

Gibbs took only a moment to study their new Medical Examiner. Jimmy had come a long way since joining Ducky in the morgue as his eager young assistant. Jimmy had been a probie in every sense of the word back then. Now, he had earned his medical degree, and the right to the title of "Doctor". It was true, Ducky had not yet retired and as such was still Jimmy's boss, but since becoming a doctor himself, Jimmy had, through hard work and dedication, elevated himself to a level more equal to that of his mentor.

Jimmy directed his assistant, Ryan Levine - new himself at the job - in properly bagging the body so as to cause the least amount of disturbance to both the body and the scene. Together they transferred it to the gurney that would move it back to the ME's truck. He wondered at the strange feeling he had, then quickly realized why this felt so… off kilter.

Dr. Mallard wasn't there. Yes, that was it.

Jimmy observed his assistant carefully as he worked, and thought briefly to the conversation he'd had with Dr. Mallard the day before with.

"_Really Dr. Palmer, why don't you call me Ducky now? You've certainly earned the right. We're both medical professionals. In fact, we're more colleagues than superior and subordinate now." He smiled warmly at the young man, his blue eyes shining warmly._

_Jimmy smiled back, and sighed softly, appreciating the gesture yet wondering how to refuse it without offending this man he held in such high regard. "Dr. Mallard, have you ever called one of your teachers by their first name, even after you graduated?"_

_Ducky chuckled. "My dear fellow, all of my teachers have passed on by now."_

_Jimmy crossed his arms, glancing around the morgue, then once again met Ducky's eyes. "Yes, of course Sir, but years ago, would you have been able to do that? Be so casual and informal with someone who had once been your teacher and mentor?"_

_The older man thought a moment, and then understood suddenly his young colleague's reasoning._

"_Ah. I believe I see your point. No, Jimmy, in fact, I would not have been able to bring myself to do that." He reached up and rested a hand on Jimmy's shoulder._

* * *

Ducky glanced up from his paperwork as his younger colleague entered the autopsy suite at NCIS. "Ah, Jimmy. What have you got for us today?"

Jimmy stood by the door as he removed his crime scene clothes. Stepping out of his blue coveralls and tossing them in the bin, he said, "Time of death is inconclusive. Cause of death is inconclusive. Identity is inconclusive. The only thing we know for sure is that our victim has tested positive for 'dead', Sir."

Ducky sighed as he stood, wincing at a twinge of pain in his hip. He gingerly walked over to the stainless steel table. He motioned Ryan over as the young man entered with a gurney.

"Another mystery then, Doctor." Ducky all but rubbed his hands together in anticipation of their latest challenge.


End file.
